


Just Something About You

by CynicalPudding



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Getting Together, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Techinician, i can’t promise anything, i’ll try to keep this one happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding
Summary: After the fall of Peach Trees and the death of Ma-ma, Clan Techie finds his way out of Mega-City One only to be captured by the First Order.What waits for him there is something he never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Techie was cold. That was all he could think as he sat on the metal bench attached to the wall in the small dark cell he was thrown into. His eyes whirred in the silence, trying to adjust to the darkness to no avail. What had he done to deserve this?

He had explained his story thoroughly to the people at the docks. He had just wanted to leave Mega-City One, to get away from the memories of Ma-ma and Peach Trees altogether, but the moment he had mentioned that he had worked for Ma-ma, the tall woman nodded to some strange armoured men behind him and Techie was dragged away onto a shuttle and thrown into a cell.

Techie jumped as the door slid open, revealing more of the strange armoured men.

“Come with us,” one ordered in an almost robotic voice. Techie stared in confusion, hesitating to move or speak.

“Move or we’ll make you,” the other Trooper stated.

“N-no! I'm coming,” Techie stuttered, jumping up and following the Troopers. They walked him to a lift and pushed him in, flanking him in silence as the doors closed. The Trooper to the left pushed a button and the lift jolted as it ascended.

The doors opened and Techie was led down a metal corridor to stand in front of a room. The Trooper to his right reached out and typed a code into a touchpad on a panel beside the door.

“What is it?” a harsh voice inquired from a speaker on the panel.

“The prisoner is here to see you, Sir,” the Trooper said curtly.

“I see. Bring him in,” the voice answered, the door sliding open shortly after. Techie gulped as he was ushered into the almost medically clean room. His eyes flickered across the area, scanning for possible escapes. If he absolutely needed to, he was sure that he could knock over the blue couch and make a run for it.

“Leave him here. You are dismissed,” ordered the voice. The troopers hurried to execute the demand, shoving Techie forward and hurrying out the door.

Techie jumped, not quite able to hold back the startled yip when the door slid closed behind him with a hiss, locking. There went his plan of escape.

Techie fidgeted nervously as an eerie silence stretched out. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark just enough to see a figure seated behind a large chair at a desk. The figure seemed to be watching him carefully, almost like a cat sizing up its prey before pouncing.

“Captain Phasma tells me you come from, what is it called; Mega-City One?” the voice stated cooly. Techie nodded quickly, twisting his overly long sleeves anxiously.

“You used to work for an organisation called Peach Trees,” he continued, rising out of his chair and making his way around his desk.

“You were sent there as a mere child of six, cast aside by your father to work as a slave for the next 28 years.”

Techie glanced up, his eyes whirring loudly as he stared at the silhouetted man in shock.

“H-how did you know that?”

“You were forced into technician work and given a new name to dehumanise you even further. Have you forgotten your real name?”

“I…” Techie started but paused when he realised that, yes, he had had a name before Peach Trees.

“I… can’t remember what is was. It started with…”

“Brenn,” said the voice surprisingly softly. Techie felt his heart ping at hearing the suddenly oh so familiar sound of his name. He was overwhelmed all at once as that simple name brought back so many memories; running through a rainy field with a red haired woman, his little legs working as hard as they could to carry him faster and faster. Sitting by a fire on a stormy night, his head on his brother's shoulder as the two listened to their father’s war stories.

“Brendol Hux,” Techie whispered, feeling suddenly so warm.

“So it is you,” the figure almost whispered before finally stepping into the dim light. Techie’s heart skipped a beat as he looked upon his own face, but somehow different. Shorter, darker hair, the very eyes that he used to have, a fuller but more stern face.

Before he could think on it, he whimpered and threw his arms around the man.

“Armitage!” he cried, fisting his hands in the thick material of his brothers coat.

“Brenn. You have no idea how long I’ve been searching for you,” Armitage whispered, wrapping his arms around Techie.

For the first time since he could remember, Techie truly felt at home.

………


	2. Chapter 2

Matt cursed angrily as a faulty piece of wiring zapped him once again. He resisted the very strong urge to throw his spanner at the machine, taking a deep breath and simply going in from a different angle.

Being a Radar Technician was so frustrating. He had all of the technical know how that was necessary for the job, so it should have been simple, but not only was he incredibly uncoordinated, his shoulders were too broad to fit comfortably inside the duct he was working in.

After he was shocked for the seventh time, he resolved to take a break and try not to scream in frustration and break the machine further. He shimmied his way carefully out of the duct, making sure to lower his head when something unusual caught his attention.

General Hux was making his way down the corridor, his arm around someone with a much slighter build wearing his greatcoat. He seemed to be leading them towards the medical bay. Matt pretended to be working as they passed, glancing sideways at the mysterious person. His eyes met two huge deep blue eyes rimmed with an angry red. They looked inhuman, like a machine, but the emotion in them was so very real.

In an instant, they were gone, the General and the stranger disappearing around a corner. Matt pondered on what he had seen for a moment, leaning on the machine.

“Ow! Shit!” he hissed as a spark zapped his hand. That made eight. A new record.

………


	3. Chapter 3

Techie’s mind was reeling. In a mere 24 hours, he’d gone from limping out of Peach Trees with only the clothes on his back and no idea who he was, to fully remembering his childhood on rainy Arkanis with his brother, their cold, calculating father, their distant and unloving mother; and a woman called Meerah.

Meerah, he remembered, had been part of the kitchen staff at their rather impressive house. She had always taken the time that Brendol and Maratelle Hux had not to play with him and Armie. She had been kind and gentle where Brendol and Maratelle were not. Techie could still remember her flowing orange hair, her pale green eyes, her soft smile, her smooth voice.

“What are you thinking about?” Armitage asked almost amusedly as he led him down the corridor.

“Meerah. Is she still…” Techie trailed off at Armitage’s sudden crestfallen look.

“She… I’ll tell you everything when we get to the medbay,” he promised, leading Techie the rest of the way in silence.

Techie tried to shrug off the worry that something bad had happened to the kind woman. It didn’t work particularly well though as he could feel his pulse quickening. He instead let his mind wander, it somehow making its way to that Technician he’d seen in a previous corridor.

Even hunched over on the floor, Techie could tell the man was tall. When they locked eyes, artificial blue to a very deep almost black, a single blond curl had fallen into his face. It was… intriguing to say the least.

Techie snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Armitage speak.

“Clear a room and get me a Medical Droid,” he ordered a rather nervous looking Ensign. They saluted with a murmured, “Yes General,” before racing off to follow the command.

As soon as they were in the newly cleared room, Armitage closed and locked the door, turning to Techie with a forlorn expression.

“There is something you need to know,” he said solemnly. “It’s about Meerah.”

He gently placed a hand on Techie’s shoulder, guiding him to sit on the cot in the centre of the room.

“Meerah was our real mother. Father had an affair with her. He thought he would get away with it, but instead ended up with twin bastards. When he realised he’d never be able to get away with his predicament, he decided to keep one of us as an heir, and to send the other away along with our true mother.

“You were to be sent to Artorias with her, but there was some kind of mix up and you ended up on Kafrene while Meerah… she was never heard from again.”

Techie felt like he could cry. He was sure he couldn’t really, but if ever there was a time, this was it. He sniffled as he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them and burying his face.

He didn’t look up as he heard the chirp of a communicator.

“Captain Phasma. I need you to bring a fresh uniform to the medical bay.”

 _“Rank insignia?”_ a voice inquired over the communicator.

“Lieutenant in charge of security,” Armitage replied.

_“Understood, Sir.”_

The communicator clicked shut and Techie finally glanced up.

“What’s the uniform for?” he asked softly, brushing his oily hair from his face.

“You. You’re my new head of security. It’s a job I think you should excel at and you need not speak to anyone face to face if you do not wish to.”

Techie cracked a small smile. “Thank you, Armie,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes as if wiping away tears that would never come.

“Now, let’s get you examined,” Armitage said before opening the door and calling for the Medical Droid.

………

Matt sighed tiredly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, feeling the streak of grease left behind. He’d finally completed all of his repairs for the day and all he wanted to do was collapse into his assigned bunk and go to sleep.

He put those plans on hold though when his stomach grumbled loudly. With a groan, he hoisted his sore body off of the ground, grabbed his tools, and began walking toward the cafeteria. The last dregs of dinner should still be available if he didn’t drag his feet the entire way there.

As he walked, he couldn’t help but think about that person that had been with Hux. Who were they? Surely not a prisoner judging by the unusually gentle treatment from the General himself. Maybe a supporter of the First Order that was rescued from the resistance; but then again, why would the General go to such lengths, displaying such affection and kindness, to a mere supporter?

He supposed his ponderings could wait as he stepped into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and serving himself. The staff that remained gave him a wide berth, fully aware of his notorious temper. He didn’t really mind. He took his usual seat in the corner closest to the entrance and began to eat, still unable to shake the mental image of those mechanical dark blue eyes.

………


	4. Chapter 4

Hux couldn’t help but sigh as his brother emerged from the restroom in his brand new uniform. The entire thing would have to be altered. The sleeves were too long, only his fingertips visible beneath them, the jacket was too loose, hanging weirdly on his wiry, malnourished frame. The trousers were stuffed untidily into the boots that should’ve fit snugly to his calves.

“We’ll have to get you measured and get that uniform altered. Until then, you can wear a technician’s jumpsuit,” Hux said as he walked to a nearby drawer, opening it and pulling out a pair of scissors. “For now, let's take care of that nest on your head.”

As he stepped forward, Techie jumped away, mechanical eyes wide and fearful.

“Brenn, it’s alright. It’s just a haircut,” Hux tried, taking another step toward his shivering brother. He lowered the scissors, worried lines creasing his brow.

“Ok. Have it your way,” he said in an attempt at a playfully teasing tone. Techie smiled minutely.

“Alright, Brenn. This is of the utmost importance. As of this moment, your identity is top secret. Only my most trusted Officer, my Co-Commander, and my superiors will know who you are in relation to me. We wouldn’t want the rebels to find out and try to get to me through you.”

Techie nodded in understanding, bunching up the ends of his sleeves nervously.

“You’ll be alright. Captain Phasma will make sure of it. Now, let me show you to your new quarters.”

………

Techie could hardly believe the day he’d had as he lay in his brand new bed in his very own room directly to the right of his brother’s quarters. His brother… After so many years he was finally back in his life. Everything seemed too good to be true.

He closed his eyes and pinched his arm hard. When he opened his eyes, for just a moment, he thought he saw his desk at Peach Trees, the yellow and brown dingey air, even Ma-ma. He shook his head and he was brought back to the present. Ma-ma was gone; Peach Trees was finished and he was safe.

He pulled his blanket tightly around him like a cocoon, curling up and sighing happily.

He could finally breathe.

………

Matt could hardly breath.

He mentally fired off every curse he knew as he squeezed through a duct that was, as per usual, much too small for comfort. His supervisor had told him that there was something wrong with the wiring a few metres in and to just watch for it. How the kriff did she expect him to find such a small problem in such a huge stretch of area. Did she think he’d just happen upon it?

Matt stopped as he spotted two wires sticking out from a crack in a panel. “I guess that answers that,” he mumbled as he shifted in the duct, pulling his toolbox toward him and settling on his side. The fix didn’t take too long, the rising heat in the duct acting as extra incentive to work quickly.

When he was done, Matt stowed away his tools and looked back the way he came. He wouldn’t be able to turn around in such a small space and he really didn’t look forward to crawling backwards all the way back. He looked forward, spotting an exit only a little ways up.

He shrugged and began crawling forward, shoving his toolbox ahead as he went. When he reached the grate covering the exit, he took out his spanner, unscrewing the panel and pushing out.

He tumbled out of the vent in a sweaty heap, cursing as he hit the floor. He groaned as he untangled himself, glancing up in time to see someone disappear behind a wall of circuits. He looked around as he stood, dusting himself off. He was in the Security room.

“Hello?” he called out, approaching the wall. “I’m sorry if I startled you. I was just trying to fix the wiring in the-“ He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a pair of eyes looking at him through the gaps in the circuit wall; they were huge and mechanical and deep blue.

“You… you were with the General the other day…” he said, trying to approach as slowly as possible. “I don’t know if you remember seeing me but my name is Matt. I’m a Radar Technician. What’s your name?”

He watched closely as the figure cautiously made their way out from behind the wall, peeking around it like a scared animal. His lips moved but Matt could hardly hear what he said. He tried to take a step closer but the person flinched away, retreating behind the wall once again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just didn’t hear you. I…” Matt explained quickly before taking in a deep breath and raising his hands. He took careful steps backward, keeping eye contact with the frightened person.

“It’s alright. I’m backing up. I’m not going to hurt you.”

After a moment, the person finally began to shuffle out of hiding, standing fully in front of the wall. Matt gazed over them quickly; long shoulder length light orange hair, a pale, hollowed face, angry red rims around oddly beautiful eyes, light but long eyelashes, a tall, lanky frame. And when he spoke, Matt had to listen closely to hear the quiet voice.

“My name is Techie,” he said.

“Techie?” he repeated, taking a small step closer. The other man flinched only slightly this time, so Matt carefully approached him. He held his hand out to Techie. The smaller man stared at it for a moment, looking confused.

“…Um… It’s a handshake. It’s how you greet new people,” Matt explained softly. Techie looked hesitant for a second, but reached out his own hand. Matt gently took the offered hand, shaking it once. The skin to skin contact seemed to startle Techie, but he didn’t pull away.

The silence stretched on for too long as they simply stood like that, Techie’s hand firmly but gently gripped in Matt’s. The silence should’ve been awkward, but was instead rather cozy.

The moment was shattered when a loud voice called out: “Matt! Is the panel set? You’ve been in there for ages!”

Matt more or less squawked in surprise, stumbling over to grab his toolbox.

“I’m sorry, Leslie. I’m coming!” Matt called back through the vent, hurrying to the door.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. We have so much more to do and I completely forgot all the maintenance on the Bridge that needs to get done. I… I’ll see you later?”

Techie looked at Matt, his face confused and his eyes melancholy.

“Yes. That… would be nice,” he whispered.

Matt grinned and opened the door, taking a second to wave at Techie before closing the door and all but sprinting to where his supervisor would surely be waiting to berate him for taking too long.

_“Techie…”_

Matt smiled to himself even as he was yelled at, uncharacteristically calm. He seemed to be pacified by the thought of seeing those haunting eyes and that friendly little smile again.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hole I’ve been hiding in for three months*  
> Hi. 
> 
> For once I have an excuse for being gone forever. My best friend and I are creating an animated series!
> 
> If anyone is interested, I’ll link our Tumblr page below! We post regular updates, character sheets, voice actor clips, and background stuff!
> 
> https://the-seven-scrys-commons.tumblr.com/


End file.
